


Exposure

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worf feels a little inadequate when Dax performs a Trill ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

"It's an ancient Trill ritual. I'm not doing it for laughs," Dax said impatiently. She reached out and tugged at his robe. "Come on, give me the robe, my big, strong, warrior. Don't get shy on me now." 

She waggled her eyebrows in a way that Worf found distinctly annoying. "Jadzia, I am not shy. I simply question the worth of this -- ritual." 

"Everyone does it," Dax said, rolling her eyes. "I told you, Worf. Every married couple commemorates their love using this sacred earth transported from Trill, treated especially for this use." 

Worf undressed with a sigh, and tried to keep still, not entirely satisfied that she was being honest. Then he noticed the size of the sculpture she rolled between her hands. "Jadzia. That is far too wide."

"A girl can dream," she muttered under her breath, and gave him a bright smile. 

Cheeks on fire, Worf snatched up the robe again and wrapped it around himself. He stalked into the bedroom, trying to ignore her calling after him through the giggles, "It's a ritual! Really, Worf!"


End file.
